The Odd Predicament
by Clumsy0132
Summary: Do to the condition of the Revolutionary Army, Dragon has been forced to ask the help of pirates, if they are willing? The Straw Hats, Heart, and Kidd pirates are forced to stay on one ship together, can they get along? LawXOC or KiddXOC who will it be?
1. Chapter 1:The Messengers

**Okay I'm going to attempt this… if you think it sucks… don't read it. **

**Chapter 1: The Messengers **

_Almost three years have passed since Law, Kidd, and Luffy last fought together at the Auction House. Luffy and Law stayed behind in the grand line and a year ago they entered the grand line, while Kidd has been ricking havoc in the New World for three years. Things have gotten tense between the Marines and the Revolutionary Army; with two of the leaders back, Dragon decides that bringing pirates into the battle wouldn't be such a bad idea…. only if the pirates are willing. _

"Dragon, sir. Are you sure you want to bring pirates into this?" A young soldier of the Revolutionary Army asked shakily, sat before him was no other than Monkey D. Dragon, the most wanted man the world. He was tall, muscular man; he wore a long green coat, his black hair was spiked with a widow's peak, on the left side of his face was what seemed to be a tribal symbol, his usual cocky grin was plastered on his face as he looked seriously at the man.

"Indeed I am." Dragon responded. "Now take this to the messengers, it's the instructions." The man grabbed the folder that his leader had pointed to and hastily ran out of the room to deliver the instructions.

When he entered, six of the best elite men and women stood before him, raising the folder up and handed it to the man beside him, before sprinting out of the room. The man opened the folder and began reading the instructions, causing his eyes to widen.

"What is it, Bruce?" A small woman asked from the corner where she had been lounging.

"It's an invitation to a meeting?" Bruce stared curiously at the six letters, each address to a different pirate. Pulling them cautiously out of the folder he began calling names.

"Lena, you have the Mad Monk Pirates. Troy, you have the Hawkins Pirates. Eliza, you have the Drake Pirates. Anthony, you have the Heart Pirates. Alyssa, you have the Straw Hat Pirates. And I have the Kidd Pirates." As Bruce called out their names he handed them an envelope along with coordinates, nodding as they received their envelope they stood back waiting for further instruction. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are to deliver each letter to the Captain within the next two weeks, and then report back here ASAP. Any questions?" Bruce looked around at all of his nakama. "Good, head out."

**Drake Pirates…**

"Why are you on my ship?" Captain X. Drake asked calmly staring at the young woman in front of him.

"Do pardon me for the intrusion X. Drake, but I have a letter here for you." Eliza walked cautiously to the tall pirate in front of her, holding an envelope out to him. He looked down at her hand before taking it. "Hope to see you there." Drake studied the envelope for a moment before speaking.

"Who are you?" He asked but found no one standing before him. Shrugging his shoulders he opened the letter and began reading.

**Hawkins Pirates…**

"It is not written in the cards for me to die today." 'Magician' Basil Hawkins stood before a scrawny boy who grinned nervously at him, licking his lips.

"Basil Hawkins, I have a letter for you. Hope you attend." Troy ducked his head as he handed the strange pirate an envelope. Hawkins took the envelope and examined it closely before looking up again to find the scrawny boy missing, ignoring it; he began to read the letter.

**Mad Monk Pirates…**

"What do you bring me?" The giant man yelled from behind his mug of Ale.

"A letter, can't wait to see you." The girl placed the envelope in front of "Mad Monk" Urouge, before turning and leaving the bar. The man looked from the retreating back of the girl to the letter on the table. Opening the letter he began to read.

**Straw Hat Pirates…..**

"Yeepie! We have guest!" Luffy yelled from the observation tower, as he stared down at the girl. The girl stared up in shock at Monkey D. Dragon's son, thinking to herself_: 'How can they possibly be related?'_

"What do you want?" A tall, green head man asked coldly from behind her, she turned slowly to find Roronoa Zoro watching her carefully as he examined his blades.

"I'm here to hand this to your captain and I'll be gone as soon as it is in his hands." She held up the invitation as the Monkey captain jumped down from the observation tower, with a giant grin crossed his face. He grabbed the letter and began turning it his hands. A small orange haired girl sighed and snatched it out of his hands.

"_Straw Hat pirates,_

_March 19__th_

_8:30 P.M._

_Kage Island_

_Sincerely,_

_Monkey D. Dragon''_

Nami read out loud to the crew, when she finished they looked up to the girl that no longer stood there.

"We are going!" Luffy yelled throwing his arms up in the air grinning.

**Heart Pirates…**

"May I help you?" Trafalgar Law asked lazily as he smirked up to the man that stood in front of him.

"Yes, but it's up to you whether you attend or not?" He threw the letter in Law's lap. Law examined the letter with little interest, looking up to find the man no longer there.

"Captain?" Bepo asked.

"Men, get ready to set sail. We are heading for Kage Island." Law asked as he grinned sinisterly up at his first mate.

**Kidd Pirates… **

"Why the hell are you on my ship?" Kidd roared as he sent metal object flying at the tall muscular man that stood daringly on his ship.

"Kidd it would help if you'd allow him to speak." A voice said from the shadows; Kidd snarled at the voice. A small girl emerged; she had long wild blonde hair, olive toned skin, pale blue eyes, rosy cheeks, dark red stain her lips, brown eye shadow, and black eye liner and mascara. She was wearing tight blue jeans that flared out at her knees, a tight black long sleeve turtle-neck shirt, black leather gloves, a lime green sash tied tightly around her hips, and light-weight black flats.

"Alright bastard what is it?" Kidd snarled at the man. Bruce smiled apologically at the woman and then pulled an envelope from his jacket, and handed it to Kidd. Kidd stared for a moment and then handed it to Killer. Killer read the letter carefully and then handed it back.

"We hope to see you there, Captain Kidd." Bruce said with a grin before disappearing in front of the pirates with a pop.

Kidd read the letter, his signature grin crossed his face.

"I take it we are attending." Killer asked lazily. The girl walked over to Kidd and plucked the letter from his grasp and read it.

"Wonder what Monkey D. Dragon could want from us?" She said looking up at the clouds in thought.

"Because we are the Kidd Pirates, Nicky!" Kidd yelled at Nicky and the called, "Set sail for Kage Island!" The crew began cheering.


	2. Chapter 2: March 19th

**Alright here we go so I pretty sure I confused the crap out of some of ya'll from the first chapter….**

**I apologize for that but I'm here to answer some of your thoughts…**

**The chapter won't be that long for a while for two reasons: One, softball has started and though we suck, we play a lot of games. And two, I'm practicing cliff hangers. Also I'm just saying it now I'm a LuNa fan :) and a ZoRo fan as well hehe!**

**Chapter 2: March 19****th**

Kage Island was located near the entrance of the Red Line but far from Marine Headquarters, it was a tropical Island, with at first glance was uninhabited, but soon you would find one of the secret head quarters of the Revolutionary Army.

The room was buzzing in excitement as the soldiers looked at the four arriving pirate crews; they were in shock that not only did four of the six showed up but that any showed up at all. The Heart, Hawkins, Mad Monk, and Drake Pirates were lounging at the tables they had been assigned too. In the right corner sat the Hawkins, Mad Monk, and Drake Pirates; in the far left corner sat only the Heart Pirates, the crew was obviously excited and was begging their captain to let them go and dance with the pretty girls that had been throwing seductive smiles to them.

"Please captain." An orange haired man with a green and red hat complained as his companion, who was wearing a hat that read 'Penguin', held is hands clamped together, moving them forward and back, begging silently.

"No, wait till after the meeting." Law smiled at his subordinates, they held their heads down in defeat. He was leaned back in his chair, his feet propped up on the table, his sword was resting on his first mate's shoulder, and he was clearly enjoying himself. He examined the room: at the front of the room was long tables were the leader must sit, and at the other end of the room was a table long of assorted fruits, vegetables, and meats. Law looked to the area he was currently sitting; it was obvious that they expected more pirates. Right on cue, you could hear a young man screaming, Law instantly recognized the voice and began chuckling as his crew tensed and the other guest looked curiously at the entrance.

"This should be good." Law asked grinning humorously as the door burst opened, causing them to come off the hinges.

"MEAT!" A man wearing a straw hat yelled as drool poured from his mouth and ran to the buffet, intending to stack his plate with every kind of meat possible, but was stop by an orange haired woman.

"Luffy! I told you to wait!" An orange haired girl yelled and punched her captain on the head. He clamped his head in his hands and began rolling on the floor.

"Ow! Nami that hurts!" He complained in a whining voice from the floor; Law stared somewhat amazed at the audacity of the woman until a blonde haired and green haired man walked up behind Nami, they were grinning with amusement at their buffoon of a captain, until she turned to them.

"And why the hell didn't you stop him?" She turned to the men, the blonde's eyes turned into hearts and the green haired man looked mad.

"Nami-san you are so beautiful when you're angry! Do forgive me but moss head got lost." Instantly his eyes turned to flames as he glared at Zoro.

"What did you call me curly brow!" He drew his swords and the two began instantly fighting. Luffy was on the ground with Nami's foot in his back, her eye brow began to twitch and her fist clenched.

"Ahh! Zoro, Sanji stop fighting already! Nami is mad!" A long nose man yelled as he hid behind a large man with a blue nose.

"Umm… Nami calm down it's bad for your blood pressure, and it's scary." The blue nosed man yelped holding his hands up in defense. She pulled out a staff and began twirling it around, as a dark cloud went over the two morons fighting.

"Thunder bolt Tempo!" She yelled and lighting stuck the crew; except her, another woman, and Luffy. Law began chuckling as the crew began yelling at her.

"I see your crew hasn't changed at all, Mr. Straw Hat." Law spoke up when the crew quieted down. Luffy looked up confused and began grinning when he spotted Law.

"HEHE nope! Hey it's the bear!" Luffy jumped up, causing his navigator to fall to the floor, and he walked over to Law, pointing excitedly at Bepo, who was looking away and turning red. Luffy held his hand out and grinning like a fool at the laid back man. "You left before I could say thank you, so thank you." Law smiled and shook his hand. The Straw Hat Pirates went and sat down beside the Heart Pirates, and after introducing everyone they began their usual foolish behavior and rude manners.

"Excuse me." The skeleton, Brooke, sat beside the orange haired man with a red and green hat, Cliff, and the man wearing a 'Penguin' hat, James; he belched and farted and then began laughing.

"So, why is your polar bear wearing a jumpsuit?" Usopp asked staring curiously at the bear. The bear hung his head in shame.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Ah, Bepo quit being such a wimp." The man with a 'Penguin' hat yelled.

"Ahh! He talks!" Usopp yelled and fell out his chair, causing both crews to laugh. The bear began muttering apologizes again until Chopper interrupted him.

"Don't worry about that, he's just afraid." The blue nose man said while grinning foolishly. The bear looked up at what he thought to be another human, confused and curious.

"Chopper, why are you in that form anyway, your cuter with the other one?" Nami said as she shipped her wine glass. Chopper suddenly shrunk to an adorable half deer, half human form, his eyes were wide and he stood on two feet. He began happily dancing with embarrassment.

"You think I like you stupid complements, you stupid human." His insults were meaningless with him dancing and blushing. The Straw Hats began laughing at the bewildered expressions of the Heart Pirates, excepted for Law of course.

"Ah Nami-san, Robin-san you're so cute when you laugh!" Sanji yelled as he began kissing Nami's and Robin's hand; Zoro began staring darkly at the man as he kissed Robin's hand, he lifted his right arm and wrapped it around the woman's waist.

About this time a certain crew had finally made it to the meeting. Stomping through the broken doors was when a certain red-head captain came busted through the door, followed by a masked man, a zombie wearing a corset, two men with an orange and yellow-haired Mohawk, a man in samurai outfit, and small girl with long blonde hair that followed closely beside the crew. She looked worried and uncomfortable but still had a smug grin on her face; she walked closely behind her red-haired captain and blue-masked superior. Soon a man walked up to the Kidd Pirates and pointed them to their seats; a grimaced crossed his usually angry face as he noticed the two pirate crews seating there.

"Hello Mr. Eustass." Law said in a small smirk, Kidd snarled and the girl began to giggle behind him, causing Killer to elbow her in the ribs. She rubbed her sore ribs and muttered 'ow' to the masked man, who just shook his head.

"Trafalgar… Straw Hat." Kidd nodded to each of them, as he took his seat far from the two annoying captains. The girl sat in between the orange and yellow haired men who grinned down at her and instantly started picking with her, she smiled sweetly and punched them both on the head. Zoro stared at the girl for a moment, he had never seen her, the others he had at the auction house, but not her. Just as he was about to ask his bone headed captain jumped up.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked excitedly as he leaped across the table and was inches from her face and grabbed her arm, she yelped and jumped back, and fell back in her chair. The orange and yellow haired men stared angrily at the idiotic captain before helping the girl up. She stood up, but stayed at a far distance from the table and stared at the man with a frown tugging at her lip-stain lips. Suddenly the big goof in front of her went flying into the wall by a kick that his black suit wearing subordinate delivered. "Ow! Sanji, what was that for?" He yelped as he cradled his head in his hands.

"Luffy you don't surprise a woman like that, especially one as beautiful as she!" Sanji yelled his eyes turned to hearts as he made kissy face at the girl.

"I just wanted to know her name." Luffy muttered pouting a bit.

"Nicky… Now get the fuck back to your seat!" She yelled. She was trembling, her eyes were wide as she tried to glare angrily at the man; Kidd and Killer looked over her nervously and protectively, and then glared at the man still making kissy faces and the pouting boy on the floor.

"Nicky go to the bathroom and calm down." Kidd ordered in a calm voice, surprising almost everyone, except his crew and Law. She turned and walked out the door, Luffy stared confused at the retreating back of the girl, a dark haired woman spoke up.

"Please don't touch her." Killer spoke this time, he had his arms crossed his chest. He left it at that, Luffy went to protest but Nami grabbed the back of his shirt and shook her head. He pouted and sat back down in his seat in defeat.

"Why wasn't she at the Auction House?" Nami asked tilting her head to the side.

"She doesn't like places with large number of people, she was on the ship." Killer answered her question.

"She wouldn't happen to be Nicky 'The Informer'?" Robin asked this time, she smiled sweetly up at the men, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yes." Kidd replied angrily as he spoke this time, he didn't really like how observant she was.

"Interesting…" Robin whispered slightly impressed.

"Nicky 'the Informer'?" Usopp asked looking slightly confused. Law listened carefully now, he had heard rumors. Eustass 'Captain' Kidd was perhaps the most informed rookie of the New World and grand line. Robin nodded and looked at the door where the person in question just left through.

**Bathroom….**

Nicky looked into the mirror at her reflection, her pale blue eyes were lit up in angry, fear, and surprise. Most people, even those who didn't know her, never got that close. It had surprised her, she was for once glad that she wore all of these hot clothes.

'_Of all the stupid devil fruits in the world, I had to eat the one that allows me to read every thought, memory, and emotion that's went through the person head since birth…. Oh it just gets better considering the fact that I just have to touch them. No offense to Straw Hat but I really don't want to see his after looking at that scar on his chest.' _She thought to herself. She turned on the sink, pulling her hair around the side; she wetted a paper towel and placed it on the back of her neck. After a couple minutes she could feel her pulse slow downed, sighing, she threw away the towel and left the bathroom.

**Meeting….**

"Now ladies and gentlemen it's time to begin. Unfortunately Monkey D. Dragon could not come but will be at the next. I am Emporio Ivankov " A man with far too make up on, a Jolly Roger tattooed on his chest, and well to be honest he looked like a drag queen. An ugly, fat-headed, purple afro drag queen. The blonde haired man, Sanji, Law recalled, grabbed his heart and collapsed.

When Nicky returned, the banquet had started; Law stared curiously, slightly fascinated with the small blonde girl near him. Law could hear the man with an abnormally large head, Ivankov, speaking but he didn't register anything he was saying he was too busy observing the girl. She had long wild blonde hair, a small heart shaped face, olive toned skin, with high rosy cheek bones, her wide intelligent blue eyes wondered around the room as she took in all her surroundings, she wore brown eye shadows with black eye liner and mascara, causing her eyes to pop out better, and her thick full lips were stained with a maroon lip stain. Law snickered and looked back to the speaker, '_Probably barrowed it from her captain.' _He looked back and met her pale blue eyes staring distasteful at him he smirked and waved, she rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the speaker. He noticed her choice of clothing now; she had a long-sleeve, turtle-neck black shirt, leather black gloves that fit tightly to her hands, dark denim blue jeans that flared at her knees, a lime green sash tied tightly around her hips, and black flats. She was lazily slump in her chair with one leg crossed over the other, and her arms were crossed under her chest and rested on her stomach.

"Now, let's get down to business." Ivankov spoke up. "The reason why we asked all of you to come…" He motioned to the six pirate crews, and continued, "Is because we would like your help. We need help in deliver two packages to other quarter across the New World… unfortunately the Marines are leery of us so we can't deliver them without violence." He paused and grinned. "That's where the six of you come into play. Image three infamous pirate captains teamed together, nothing could stop you."

Kidd looked up the man in distaste and distrust; Law glared at the man in defiance, he did not like idea of taking orders. Luffy grinned stupidly, his crew sighed they knew that once he made up his mind there was no turning back. Right as Kidd and Law were going to reject, Nicky spoke up.

"Kidd… I think we should do it." She said boldly, Kidd glared at the girl demanding a reason. "Think about it Kidd. We get to kick some Marine ass, the most wanted man in the world is asking for help, and our bounties will increase." She looked up to her hot-headed captain grinning.

"I'm not taking orders from anyone. I'm captain!" Kidd yelled, the room began to stir as they turned their attention to the argument happening.

"Don't think of it as an order…" She tilted her head back and stared up at the ceiling resting her index finger on her chin. "More like a suggestion, that you have the option to disobey." She smiled. "What's wrong Kidd, scared that the Marines will out best you?" Kidd snarled and Law glared as his smirk turned into an angry frown.

"We are in!" Kidd, Law, and Luffy yelled at the same time. Killer laughed at his sister's quick thinking, she knew exactly what to say to get her way without their hot-headed captain realizing it.

"Excellent! Now, Heart, Straw Hat, and Kidd Pirates; the three of you are Group one, you shall take the package to Tairyoku Cove. Later are officers will give you a log pose, information, and I suppose the choice will between the three of you on which ship you will take." Ivankov spoke. Luffy fell out of his chair, Kidd began grinding his teeth, and Law looked up at the man in distaste, after everyone left the room except the three pirate crews, Nicky spoke up.

"Wait, excuse me, sir?" Nicky said unsure of his gender. "You said we had to pick a ship? Does this mean… we are sailing as a whole?" She asked nervously, she didn't like new people. To most it meant a new friend, to her it meant more memories. She felt dizzy as she thought about how many people would be on the ship that she had never met before. Stress, horror, and fear clouded her mind, causing her to lose her control of her ability to control her emotions.

"Why yes…. Are you okay? You're looking a little green dear." Ivankov asked nervously. Law looked over to the girl, she indeed looked sick her tan face was pale and had turned a shade of green, she swayed of her feet, she was about to faint.

'_Shit Nicky!' _Killer jumped up and caught her as she fainted in his arms. Kidd smiled a little and looked up at the man/woman.

"She's not very social." He spoke in a small voice, everyone even Luffy knew there was more to it but decide not to push it. The crew nodded, as they nervously looked at the limped girl carefully Killer handed her to the Zombie. The Zombie carefully made sure not to touch any part of her skin, and let her head rest on his shoulder, her long hair in between their skin.

"Ed. Take her to the ship and pack her things…" Killer sighed as he watched Ed leave. He turned to Kidd and then to the other two captains, carefully he removed his mask. His wild blonde hair framed his tanned face, he had high cheek bones as well, and his eyes were the same pale blue as the girl that had just left the room. Killer grabbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He knew that their ship was out of the question, it was stained with blood and there wasn't enough space. "Kidd…" Killer looked over to his captain; Kidd was staring at the floor, lost in thought. He knew it as well; he sighed and looked up to Law and Luffy.

"Which ship is bigger?" He asked emotionless, _'Just you wait till I get my hands on you Nicky!' _

"Hmm… I suppose Mr. Straw Hats is." Law knew this as well. His sub could hold the three crews but it would be extremely uncomfortable and the women would have no room to themselves.

"The Thousand Sunny is big enough for all of us, we'll have to pear up a little, but the women could have a room each to themselves." A blue haired man said. Both Law, and Kidd looked over him carefully, he was large, and well wasn't entirely human.

"Medical supplies?" Law smirked, his crew rolled their eyes. Of course he'd be worried about that, not the fact they were sailing with enemies.

"We have the essential things: herbs, books, tools, and other stuff." This time was a large man with a blue nose. Law nodded and assumed he was the doctor. The three crewmembers began naming things they had and didn't have. They knew they needed to buy more food and supplies in order to support Luffy's and the rest of the pirates eating habits. After getting everything set up they decided that the Straw Hats would get all the necessary medical supplies, Kidd Pirates would get food, and the Heart Pirates would get cleaning supplies and such.

**The Thousand Sunny…**

"Is there enough space?" Nami asked as she paced around the ship, she was extremely uncomfortable with the enemy coming aboard their ship. She frowned at the thought, a frown tugging at her lips, Luffy noticed this and walked causally over to her grinning like a buffoon, he twined his arms around her, pulling her close to him and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Nami calm down…" Luffy grinned like a big goof before kissing her again.

"You're an idiot." Nami said almost sounding like a sigh and kissed him again.

**The Sub…**

Law packed his clothes, toiletries, his cleaning tools for his sword, a few books, and all his notes. Throwing the duffle bag on the bed he sat down and smiled, he couldn't wait to see how things would turn out this time. His smile widened, grabbing his bag he opened the door and walked out onto the deck.

**Kidd….**

Nicky woke up with a terrible headache. She pushed herself up on her elbows and met an icepack. She looked up and seen Gale. He smiled down at her, his orange Mohawk was standing straight up, she giggled and tried to flatten the Mohawk, a continuous game that she played. He laughed and grabbed her hand, placing the ice pack in her hand.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He said. He chuckled when she gave him a distasteful stare. "You may need to finish packing. Killer wouldn't let us pack your clothes." He looked off dreamily as he thought about woman's lingerie; she slapped him upside the head and slowly got to her feet.

"So where are we...?" She didn't need to finish the sentence, Gale knew what she meant.

"Straw Hats, but good news is you get your own room." He smiled revealing his straight white teeth, hoping to cheer her up. She smiled back but he could see she was worried. He patted her on the head and left the room. As he strolled across the room, he smiled, everyone thought of her as a little sister on this ship. Well they didn't at first until they found out about her devil fruit powers and the fact Kidd and Killer would kill you before they let you lay a finger on her. But somehow she'd become like the little sister of this extremely overprotective family. He knocked on Killer's door and waited as the masked man opened the door.

"She's up… you may want to talk to her, she's not too happy." Gale told Killer and nodded in the direction of her room. He had just told her, and he could already hear her cussing and punching the walls, Killer nodded and laughed slightly.

"Nah, it's time for her to come out of that shell that she locked herself in." Killer shut the door in the shocked face of Gale, and laughed. She needed to learn how to socialize, he grinned as he heard her screaming curses at the top of her lungs. "Nicky! Hurry up and finish packing." Killer yelled, too much of his amusement she began yelling at him.

"Shut the hell up Killer!" She yelled at the top of her voice. He laughed and walked out onto to the deck, to the waiting Kidd. Kidd was still chuckling as he listened to Nicky yell.

"Are you ready?" Kidd asked in amusement. Killer nodded and threw his stuff over the deck, with the rest of the stuff. Nicky came out of her room with her bag on her back, throwing a glare at Kidd and Killer she jumped down to the ground and stared up at the crew grinning sinisterly up at them.

"Are you coming or what?" She yelled up at the two men, turning she continued to walk. They looked at each other for a moment before laughing and jumped down to join her.

**Hey here you go Chapter 2! Heck yeah! Just to let everyone know I'm stopping my other stories for awhile to work on this one, I'm just not motivated at the moment on the others sorry…. Don't worry, I usually get motivated easily HEHE! Hope I didn't let anyone down. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Thousand Sunny

**Here we go! Onward to chapter 3! **

**Okay, this was a hard one I hate introducing people so I'm sorry not my best.**

**Thanks for all the reviews :) Ya'll all just make my day (Dancing around like a crazy person) **

**But this is chapter 3 and I promise the next chapter will be far better…..**

**Chapter 3: The Thousand Sunny and Introductions**

Nicky couldn't hold in her gasp as she stared at the giant maroon and yellow ship in front of her. It was Brig Sloop type ship, which meant with what little knowledge she had of shipping, whoever the ship's navigator was, he or she was extremely skilled. Nicky scanned the side of the ship as they climbed up the rope ladder, the wood was beautiful, except for the stupid figurehead that looked like a flower. She mentally noted to ask the crew what kind of wood was used to build this stunning vessel, but only when Kidd wasn't around. She craned her neck back, spotting Ed, who also was admiring the wood; of course he was far more interested in it than her, him being the ship wrecker of the Kidd Pirates. Nicky rolled her eyes and smiled, she would no longer have to worry about asking anyone. When they reached the top, they met the gazes of the Heart Pirates along with the Straw Hats. Nicky being the last one to climb the ladder, she saw an out reached hand of the love-struck Sanji.

"May I have the pleasure of helping you onto the deck, mam?" Sanji asked; he looked a little strain but have fierce determination in his eyes as he smiled kindly at the woman. Nicky hesitated for a moment before carefully, making sure her skin didn't touch him, placed her hand in his. He pulled her gently over the railing and onto the clean non-blood stained deck, _'Weird…' _she thought as she looked at the clean deck. Nicky looked around, fascinated; the large flower was actually a lion it turned out, but there was an observatory that caught her eye and a beautiful garden full of orange trees, and flowers.

"Thank you….. Sanji?" Nicky said politely, _'I think that's what his name is?' _ Law, who was leaned against the wall in the back corner, lifted his hat up to look at the strange girl. She had a soft quiet voice, unlike the one at the meeting; it was polite, sincere, worried, questionable, and pleased. Sanji smiled for a moment and suddenly blood gushed out of his nose. He collapsed, his eyes were shaped like hearts and he grinned widely while looking like he was in a trance. Nicky never had seen this kind of response, stared worriedly over one of the host, her having a little knowledge in the medical field, but she knew he lost too much blood already. The Kidd Pirates stared at the man with displeasure for the thoughts that crossed his mind about her.

"Poor Sanji, you almost made it." A long-nose man wearing brown overalls patted the bleeding man on the shoulder, shaking his head in dismay. Nicky titled her head to the side, _'Is this normal or something?'_ She found it rather odd that the crew was not concerned, looking over to her crew, she noticed the disapproving looks. _'I'll be sure and ask Gale what's going on later.' _

"Ah someone call the doctor! Wait, that's me." A little _'what is that thing'_ ran around in circles in panic before stopping and began examining him. A dark chuckle could be heard from the corner; Nicky turned to the sound and glared at Captain Trafalgar Law. She never met him, due to the fact she refused to leave the ship back at Sabaody Archipelago, but from what she had heard from Kidd, he was an arrogant lazy-ass bastard. Noticing her glare he looked up, his storm cloud colored eyes meeting pale blue colored eyes, a smug smile on his lips. He couldn't help it, 'Black Leg' Sanji collapsing because of a nose bleed, his crewmember patting him on the shoulder, and the reindeer freaking out looking for a doctor when he is the doctor, and the girl looking confused.

"Are you okay?" Ignoring the annoying tan man, Nicky bent over him and began examining his nosebleed. _'Strange, it doesn't look like he's been hit lately? What is up with this?'_ Law, not liking the lack of reaction, stood up and walked gracefully over beside her. His smirk spread wider, as he gazed down at the concern look on her face. Chopper, who had been treating Sanji looked up at her and smiled; her eyes widen before she smiled back. _'Oh my gosh! He's so cute!' _ She thought as she fought the urge to hug him.

"He's fine…. He just has problems with meeting pretty ladies." Chopper smiled kindly at her, causing his eyes to close momentarily, and went back to work. Law suddenly burst into un-Law like laughter, causing all the pirates to jump. Nicky looked up at the man before turning scarlet, knowing why he was laughing. When Chopper had complemented her, she couldn't help but blush, it was no shocker that the Kidd Pirates weren't know for giving complements, thus surprising her and catching her off guard.

Law couldn't help it, her face was priceless; one moment she looked concern, distant, worried, uncomfortable, but calm at the same time to suddenly pure embarrassment, surprise, and slightly pleased. Her eyes had widened slightly, then she looked to the side quickly, a pink tint had risen on her tan cheeks, and now her whole face was red. She was biting her lip, trying to control her anger, when a large muscular man with a Hawaii shirt and Speedos spoke.

"Alright since everyone is here, we can all get settled in before dinner." He spoke but Nicky was too busy trying to prevent from laughing, seriously Speedos! A woman with black hair and a lean body spoke this time.

"Franky, Nami and I can show the girl to her room." She spoke in a proper, monotone voice. Franky turned to her suddenly and threw his fist over his head and made a weird dance position that Nicky couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Right on!" Franky yelled; the two women walked over to Nicky and motioned her to follow them. Following the two women, she glanced nervously over her shoulder to Kidd and Killer, who were waving and snickering, _'Wow, real supportive captain, and way to be a big brother, Killer.' _She thought before glancing to Ed and Gale; Ed and Gale gave her hopeful smile and a thumbs up. She nodded and followed the two women down the stairs to the second floor. Nicky followed behind quietly enjoying the silence, when the girl with long curly orange hair spoke up.

"I'm Nami, the navigator." She turned and giving Nicky a small smile and held her hand out. Nicky shook it nervously. "Just telling you up front, our crew can be a little ridiculous….. also don't get in the orange trees." Nami said the last part with a dark look, Nicky smiled. Maybe she could get along with them.

"And I am Nico Robin, the ships archeologist." The dark haired woman spoke this time, turning, Nicky shook her hand as well. Robin was quiet and calm, unlike the rest of the crew, she act older than her years but she still smiled just like the rest of the Straw Hats. "I can confirm that you'll never get bored will your stay on this ship." Nicky smiled, never showing her teeth, and spoke quietly.

"I'm Nicky, the Kidd Pirates information gather and musician." She smiled a little at the two women. "Kidd does have a nasty temper, but he's not as bad as his reputation says." She said as if reading their minds, shrugging her shoulders she smiled a little more. Kidd was known for being violent, evil, and cruel, but when he was just with his crew he acted like big child. Nicky smiled as she remembered the time they got him drunk, and he was dancing around the deck and singing "I feel pretty." Of course once he passed out Gale and Zeke drew flowers and smiley faces all over his face with black and pink sharpie. It was comical when he woke up, knives and skillets, anything metal went flying at for them.

Nami opened the door to their rooms, Nicky's eyes widen and her mouth fell open. The room was huge with three beds, and dressers. One bed had many books surrounding it with green bedcovers neatly made, the other bed had red messy bed covers was surrounded in books, paper, pens, ink, and photos of a red haired woman, a purple hair girl, and the younger Nami. On the other side was a neatly made off-white bed covering, with empty bookshelves, and dressers. The floor had vanilla carpet, a bathroom, a washroom, and a mini bar.

"Okay, well we all have to share a room. Just for warning Robin barely sleeps and I'm an early riser. Do you have any nick picks?" Nami asked as she motioned Nicky to her side of the room, Nicky laid her stuff on the bed and nervously answered.

"Well, just two things…. The first is that I don't like being touched." Nami titled her head and motioned her to explain why. "I ate the Chishiki-Chishiki Fruit. It allows me to see every memory, or thought that's ever went through someone's mind by simply touching their skin." Robin nodded and Nami stared opened mouth at the girl in front of her. _'No wonder the Kidd Pirates are the most well informed in the New World.' _Robin thought quietly to herself. "And the last thing is….if I acted weird and can't get up, go get Kidd or Killer." She decided to leave it at that.

"Okay, so let's get you unpacked shall we?" Nami said and began opening her bags, eyeing her clothes disapprovingly. "We need to take you shopping." Nami laughed as Nicky began protesting; maybe they will all get along.

**The Fellows…..**

Law walked quietly beside the noisy red-head captain, ignoring the man's angry stomping he observed the ship. It was built extremely well. Back before the sub Law had sunk several ships, thus the fate of any ship the Heart Pirates sailed in, until they got the well built Heart Pirate-proof metal sub. Looking down at the grinning bonehead black haired captain, he asked.

"Mr. Straw Hat, who built this ship?" Law asked curiosity edged in his tone, Ed began listening intently thankful someone asked.

"I did! O yeah, baby!" Franky yelled and began dancing. "I stole the money used to buy the Adam's wood and furnish the ship from them, so I gave it to them." He nodded matter-of-factly. Before Law or Ed could ask further question, a long-nose man spoke.

"Our original ship, got damage and fell apart, we barely made it to Water 7. The Going Merry was given to use by a beautiful girl from my home town in the East Blue-" Law blocked out whatever he was ranting about when they came to the room. It was filled with hammocks pilled three to a row, Law counted and realized that it was just the right amount hammocks for his crew, Kidd's crew, and Luffy's crew.

"Alright so home sweet home, make your selves comfortable, I'm going to start dinner." The blond man said as he blew out smoke from his cigarette and walked out the room. Law instantly flinched, he hated the smell, and with him being a doctor, he knew how bad it was for the body. Laying his stuff down in a nearby hammock, he walked back towards the deck. Breathing in the fresh air he smiled, nothing was better than the fresh sea air. Laying his sword down against the railing he leaned against the railing enjoying himself, when the long nose man and the reindeer walked up beside him whispering and pushing each other forward, while staring at him. Law recognized the reindeer, Chopper, but could not recall the other man. Finally, getting annoyed, he turned while he grinned his signature smirk.

"Can I help you?" Law asked politely. Both men instantly froze and jumped to stand normally.

"You're the ship's doctor?" Chopper asked finally. Law smiled politely and nodded. "After dinner I will show you the infirmary."

"Thank you." Law grinned and turned to look at the sea; both men nodded and walked off.

**Nicky…**

'_Urgh, I swear if I come back and my clothes are missing, I'll kill Nami." _Nicky thought hotly as she walked on to the deck and leaned against the railing beside the notorious Captain Trafalgar Law, and breathe a deep sighed; Law looked curiously over at her. She had a crease in between her eyebrows, her lips were turned into frown, and she looked at the sea deep in thought. _'Okay, I'm going to have to buy a lock for my dressers, but until I can get one what am I going to do? Maybe Kidd or Killer, maybe even Ed will keep it until then….' _Nicky thoughts were interrupted when she seen a long slender hand with tattoos covering it in front of her; she looked up to see Trafalgar Law. _'Wow, how long has he been there?' _Nicky carefully grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Trafalgar Law." He laughed at her; she looked shocked by his introduction. Recovering herself quickly, she smiled, never showing her teeth, her eyes were filled with surprise, defiance, arrogance, joy, and wary. Law smiled showing his perfectly white straight teeth, his eyes filled with humor, defiance, and smugness.

"Nicky." Nicky muttered and returned back to staring at the view. Law frowned a little, he didn't like being ignored.

"Nicky!" Kidd yelled as he emerged from the stairs. Nicky giggled and smiled up at Law, rolling her eyes she walked towards the seething red-head. Law watched as Kidd threw his hands around and quietly talked to the woman, she just smiled and captured his hands in hers and talked quietly to him. He slowly began calming down and grinned while he ruffled his hands through her hair, causing it to stand straight up around her face. She smiled and shook her head causing her hair to lay flat on top of her head. Kidd laughed and wrapped his arm around her small frame and led her away to the rest of the crew, who all greeted her with smiles. Law watched slightly intrigued by the small girl, she was calm, quiet, and from what he just seen was kind, how could someone so small and kind be a pirate?

**Dinner….**

It was a full out battle between the three crews as they desperately tried to keep their food from the clutches of the bottomless pit. Luffy stretched his arm to snag the pork chop off of Nicky's plate when Killer grabbed his wrist and threw it back. Nicky was for once proud to have an overprotective brother, if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have been able to eat a thing. Nami, Robin, and Nicky stared in disgust as the men ate. They ate like wild animals, except Law and Sanji. Nicky had to admit, this was the best meal she's ever had: pork chops, green beans, mash potatoes with brown gravy, and rolls that melted in your mouth. It was delicious!

"Sanji! Is there anymore food?" Luffy complained as he clutched his stomach. Nicky's mouth dropped, how could he still eat, he already had nine rounds? He ate more than Kidd, and she thought to be impossible.

"No! Luffy if you don't stop taking food from the young ladies, I will grill you with butter and lemon!" Sanji yelled as he sipped his wine. Zoro muttered something as he drank sake from the bottle. "What did you say moss-head!"

"None of your business Curly-brow!" Zoro yelled swords drawn, they began fighting. Nami sighed and shook her head, turning her head towards Nicky and gave her 'I-told-you-so' look. Nicky smiled.

"So I think we should all introduce ourselves. That way we won't be strangers." Robin spoke up for first time since dinner. "Luffy would you like to start?" Luffy grinned forgetting his hunger and jabbed his thumb in to his bloated stomach.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" He grinned like a little kid that found out what they were getting for Christmas.

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said through gritted teeth as he was blocking one of Sanji kicks. He was muscular and very tall, he had green hair, three earrings in his right ear, his left eye was shut do to an injury, and he wore black pants, a green sash, and a green looking robe.

"Nami." Nami said and waved, who was sitting beside Luffy. Nami was taller than Nicky even without her high heels, she wore tight jeans, and a bikini top, to show off her size double D's, which just made Nicky mad; she still only wore a freaking size B. Nicky new four of the nine Straw Hats, so she began paying attention after the third.

"And I am the great captain Usopp!" The man with the long nose said from earlier. He had on brown overalls, brown boots, a yellow plaid bandana wrapped around his head, a pair of hideous goggles, and a green man purse. Zoro and Luffy both hit him in the head, causing Nicky to only giggle.

"I'm Sanji." Sanji spoke as he attempted to kick Zoro again.

"I'm Tony-Tony Chopper!" The little reindeer said, but soon began blushing and started a stream of insults while he danced in his place.

"Nico Robin." Robin quietly said from her seat by Zoro, she watched Zoro and Sanji fight a small smile at her lips.

"Franky! Oh Yeah Baby!" The man in Speedos yelled as he began dancing on the table. _'Seriously what's up with these guys?_' Nicky thought to herself as she tried to stop laughing.

"And I am Brook! Yeehooo! Excuse me!" The skeleton man said as he farted and then burped, causing Nami to hit him upside the skull.

"Why even bother!" She yelled at him, Luffy laughed and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. Kissing her on the cheek and laughed between giggles.

"Nami you're hot when you're mad." Nicky's jaw dropped, how the heck did that happen? Shrugging it off she looked at the skeleton for a moment then spoke.

"Brook? Where you apart of another pirate crew?" Nicky asked. Kidd shook his head, knowing what she was hoping for. Her long time hero the Rumbar Pirates, the music pirates, she read tales about them back at the orphanage and instantly decided to become a musician pirate like the Captain Brook. Even though they all knew he had died with the rest of them, she refuses to believe them. Taking his Sake he began to gulp it down as Brook spoke.

"Why yes! The Rumbar Pirates." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Nicky began squealing in her seat with joy. Kidd on the other hand spewed his drink contents across the table.

"Oh my gosh! I told you so!" Nicky yelled and pointed at Kidd laughing, as well as the Kidd pirates laughing. The rest of the pirates looked confused beyond normal.

"Well go next." Kidd said as he wiped Sake off his bare chest. "Eustass 'Captain' Kidd." He said with a frown tugging at his dark stain lips. He reached over and grabbed the girl as she jumped up to go and talk to Brook. She began glaring at him before the Kidd and the Kidd Pirates broke into a fit of laughter.

"Killer." The man with a blue mask spoke up this time. "And the dancing girl is my little sister, Nicky. Sorry Brook but she is a fan of yours, you inspired her to be a pirate." Killer snickered as his sister turned red and glared at him.

"Edward, but Ed for short." The Zombie man said calmly from his seat, but inside he was doing his absolute best not to burst into a fit of laughter. He hadn't seen her act this way since they left the orphanage.

"I'm… Gale." Gale muttered as he continued to laugh at Nicky. He wore his usual fur vest and circle sunglasses.

"Zeke." The man with a yellow Mohawk said as he banged his hand on the counter, trying to stop laughing at the angry wild haired blonde girl.

"Pete." The man in a Samurai looking suit said as he snickered.

"B-Bruce." The man with blond curled looking hairstyle from way back in the day and a sweet black leather jacket said from the floor, where he was clutching his stomach and laughing.

The other pirates stared dumbfound at the Kidd Pirates, what happen they were laughing, aren't suppose to be mean and cruel. Nicky had told Nami and Robin that Kidd wasn't as bad as he seemed, but he acted like Luffy in a way. Finally the Kidd Pirates regained themselves, Law began to speak.

"Trafalgar Law." Law nodded as he continued to smirk. He had his hands behind his head and his legs crossed.

"Bepo." The orange jumpsuit wearing polar bear spoke. Causing one of the Kidd pirates to mumble.

"Hey the bear can talk?" Zeke whispered to Pete.

"Sorry." Bepo bowed his head in shame as a sad aura surrounded him. Nicky wanted to go and huge him, he looked so sad.

"Jean Bart." Someone outside the door yelled. Bart was far too large to fit through the door, he had on black style clothing, tattoos over his eyebrows, and was actual scary looking.

"The name is Cliff." Spoke cheerfully the red-haired man with a red and green hat on, he like the rest of the crew wore a white jumpsuit.

"James." The man wearing a 'Penguin' hat said grouchily. He had his arms crossed as he huffed a sigh, causing Cliff to elbow him.

"Eric." A tall man with an awesome yellow hat and a red star on the front, said as he stroked his long black mustache.

"Aaron… Ryan." The identical men said at the same time. They both wore a sweat headband across their heads, one was green and the other blue.

"And I am Curly." A round, his curly hair topped with a small fast food restaurant hat, with round glasses on spoke with a chipper tone.

Some chattering started, Ed was talking to Franky about the ship, Curly was talking to Sanji about the meal he had just made and was wondering if he could get the recipe, and Chopper, Gale and Law where talking about the infirmary. Nicky yawned, it was getting late and she really had nothing to talk about besides her day had been full of surprises; standing up she took her dishes to the sink.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, everybody." Walking out she made for the nice comfortable bed waiting for her at the end of the hall.


	4. Chapter 4: Pretty Please

**It's not dead! **

**Alright I know it's been awhile but I've got awesome news…**

**I finally wrote something for this story! Also I reveal some of Nicky's abilities in this chapter. It's not my best but what can I say I haven't written on this story in so long. I know where I'm going it's getting there is the problem. But enjoy!**

**Clumsy0132**

* * *

Chapter 4: Pretty Please

* * *

"Please! Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Nicky bounced with her hands clasped together as she begged Kidd, who was pinching the bridge of his nose in announce.

"No means no!" Kidd stomped away as Nicky continued her assault. Killer watched in amusement as his baby sister continued to follow their hot-headed captain across the deck, only Nicky could get away with doing this. Behind Killer sat the very amused Zeke, Pete, and Gale who were currently making bets.

"Ten berries says that he gives in." Zeke said in a highly amused tone.

"Pssh, twenty berries says that he doesn't." Pete snarled back at Zeke. Sitting beside Killer was the highly confused Nami, leaning over she whispered in Killer's ear hesitantly.

"What are they betting?" She whispered her voice shaking slightly; Killer turned toward her with a grin hidden behind his mask.

"Wait and you'll see." That's all Killer said as he turned away from the annoyed orange-haired navigator. They watched as Nicky bounced in front of Kidd, causing him to momentarily stop, and placed her hands on her hips and look up at him with her lower lip pouted out and determined eyes.

"Captain Kidd," the icing on the cake. Pete hands twenty berries over to Zeke who was throwing his fists into the air in a silent victory. "please allow me to buy a new guitar. Especially, since it was you that broke mine." She flipped her long wild hair over her shoulder as she pleaded Kidd with her eyes. Kidd began to ponder for a moment before finally sighing in defeat. He raised his left hand up- Nami tensed waiting for the cruel man to slap the girl across the deck- and ruffled Nicky's hair causing it to look more untamed than it had before.

"We spoil you too much." Kidd said with a sinister grin. Nicky squealed as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Kidd's neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She yelled as ran off to tell Brooke the good news. Kidd shook his head at the girl and walked away to Edward.

"I'm so confused." Nami muttered as she grabbed her head and shook it slowly. _'What the hell? I thought for sure he was going to yell at her at least, but no he just laughs?' _Killer noticing her quizzical look had decided to intervene.

"We all grew up together." Killer said in a matter of fact voice. Nami looked up at him and tilted her head to the side. "Kidd, Nicky, Ed, and myself. We all grew up in the South Blue together, therefore Kidd is like her overly-protective big brother. He barely let her join the crew." Killer began chuckling as he remembered the countless arguments and the never ending training Nicky went through just so she was strong enough to go with them. Nami nodded as took all this information in.

Across the deck sat none other than Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy had been sitting on top of the giants lion's head when Law had wandered over to get a better view of the sky and then he began watching the water as it hit the ship and turned to white cap.

"Hehe! Hey Law!" Luffy said in his obnoxious cheery voice while grinning like a little kid who just got a mountain load of candy.

"Hello Mr. Strawhat." Law tipped his hat and began looking at the water again, until he noticed that Luffy was no longer on the figurehead, but instead beside him. Law looked over to find the normally idiotic captain looking at him with a serious face.

"My friends call me Luffy." He said in a stubborn tone, Law's eyes widen slightly but his smirk never left his face. _'Does this boy actual think we are friends?' _

"Well it's a good thing we are enemies then." Law said in a casual tone.

"No we're friends." Luffy smiled his signature grin. Just as Law was about to argue Roronoa Zoro came walking up to his captain.

"Oi Luff, Usopp wants to talk to you." Zoro said in a tired voice as he yawned. Luffy nodded and ran to where Usopp was currently at, working on his latest invention. "It's pointless to argue with him, once he's made up his mind it's set." He told Law, who nodded. Law looked at 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro with interest, he was nothing like his captain, in fact no of the crew really was. In his crew a majority knew some form of mix martial arts, and judging from the Kidd Pirates well they were a little gothic, but this crew nothing fit. Zoro walked away leaving Law wondering about this strange crew, ;ost in his thoughts Law did not notice when a short girl with wild blonde hair ran to the railing.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nicky asked the tall doctor. He looked at her and his lips twisted into a smirk.

"And what am I thinking Miss Nicky?" Law asked.

"That this is the strangest crew you have ever met in your entire pirating career?" She smiled as he began chuckling.

"Right you are Miss. Nicky." She smiled again and turned her gaze back to the sea. "Now what brings you to this part of the ship?" Law asked her noticing that Nami and Robin where out by the garden getting tea from the love-struck cook. She grinned sheepishly and looked down in shame.

"That cook really freaks me out… I mean come on, he's so weird… he's…" She paused a moment as she thought of the perfect word to fit him. "He's a pervert."

"Nicky-swan where are you?" The pervert yelled as he began looking around for the girl. Law chuckled as her cheeks brightened up to slight pink color. She averted her eyes to stare down at the railing, but suddenly she felt another presence and a lot of them. Law watched slightly confused and amused as she looked out into the water questionably before she began glaring and then grinning.

"Captain!" She yelled nearly deafening the doctor beside her. Kidd looked over the railing, where he had been talking to Ed, and looked down to her. Noticing her excited grin he looked out to the sea and began grinning sinisterly as he saw the shapes in the distant.

"How many Nicky?" He yelled as he swung his legs over the railing and jumped onto the lower deck with a loud thud.

"I'd say at least two hundred. It's got to be marines." Nicky said in an arrogant voice. Law looked down to her and then to the sea as the shapes began to form in the distance.

"Men prepare for battle!" Kidd yelled as his crew yelled in excitement. Nicky however huffed and went inside, she was not allowed to fight. One reason was due to the fact her crew was all overprotective and wouldn't let her, and the other was because she was the one who'd get the information later.

* * *

**After the Battle…. (A/N: I got to lazy and didn't feel like writing the fighting scene)**

* * *

"How the fuck did you know the three of us was on here?" Kidd snarled at the marine officer as he laid tied up on the floor. The man was tall and bulky with lean muscle wrapped around every limb of his body, his thick black beard went into his thick black hair as he stared at the pirates with his light caramel colored eyes. The marines had one purpose and one purpose only: to capture Eustass Kidd, Trafalgar Law, and Monkey D. Luffy.

"I'll never talk!" The marine spat out as he spit in the angry red-heads face. Kidd face turned as red as his hair as did his vision. It took Zoro, Sanji, Bepo, Cliff, James, and Killer to stop the red head from killing the man.

"Well Mr. Marine it looks like i will just have to torture it out of you." Law began smirking sadistically causing chills to go up the marine's spin. When suddenly he heard the sound of someone giggling; looking up he saw the lean figure of none other than Nicky 'The Informer'. He began to sweat, no marine knew how she got the information out of a man because once she was through with them the captain would simply kill the man, the question that left the marines confused was how?

"That won't be necessary Trafalgar Law." She spoke in a sweet tone, causing the marine to sweat more. Kidd began to smirk as he watched Nicky stalked toward the man biting the end of her right hand leather glove and pulling it off with her teeth. Nicky watched carefully how the man reacted as she walked near him. He was anxious, obviously he knew of her reputation, but not the details. Finally she reached him and squatted on her ankles and looked into the man's caramel eyes. "Are you sure you just don't want to tell us because I'd rather not do this?" The man's eyes widen, but soon it turned into a glare.

"Do your worse, Pirate!" He spat in her face as he stared into her blue eyes. She rolled her eyes and with her pointer finger she touched his forehead. The man's eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the pain that was sure to come, but after a moment he opened his eyes and met the girl's caramel eyes. _'But wait she had blue eyes just a second ago?' _He thought. He watched as the caramel color began to fade into her normal blue eyes in awe. Nicky stood and turned to her captain with a displeased look on her face, a cross between regret and disgust.

"Well, the marines had no idea that we were all traveling together. It was all a fluke that they acted on and this fellow" She nodded her head back towards the marine as he stared at her confused. "Is a disgusting perv and has been staring at Nami's chest the last ten minutes and Robin's legs. Thankfully he's to bewilder to think of me at the moment. And there you go I'm off to my room." All of the pirate's, except the Kidd Pirates, Law, and Robin gapped at the girl. Even Law and Robin were a little surprised, never showing it though. Turning she smiled sweetly to the marine that was about to die. "It was nice reading your thoughts Miguel. Bye bye." She walked off, "Oi Kidd, pretty please don't get too messy I got to clean up the mess." leaving the man known as Miguel to his doom.

"Miss Nicky, what an interesting creature you are." Law muttered to himself, Bepo nodded in agreement.

* * *

**So let's get ya'll set straight….**

**She can use haki like Colby can, she can sense other people I forgot what it's called but at the moment I'm leaving ya'll hanging lol…**

**Also her eyes… Whoever's thoughts she is reading is the color of her eyes. Say she was to read Zoro's thoughts, her eyes would change into the color of his eyes. You see?**

**Also if you think this chapter sucks I'm terribly sorry the others will be better. At the moment I'm trying to find something out so I can put it in the next chapter. Ssssshhhhh it's a secret lol. Also tell me if I'm moving too fast. I forgot what all I had planned for this chapter and lost my planner.**

**Well I got awesome news… You see I got this crazy idea to let Skye and Noelle meet. Therefore I have to catch Noelle up to speed. Also I need a Beta Reader.**

**Any takers? **

**But on the other hand I love REVIEWS!**

**Clumsy0132**


	5. Author's Note Important!

**Hey this is Clumsy! **

**I know I haven't written over my One Piece stories in a long time and I do apologize…. I'm having writers block with the three stories, however my Naruto ones are still being written a lil at a time. I am a college student, so my updates are unpredictable, sorry my grades come before FanFiction. I will probably write a little over Spring Break but I won't post anything because I'm just writing it all down. This Summer I will for sure have regular updates.**

**Please be patient for me! **

**With Love,**

** Clumsy **


End file.
